james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
In Kilograms/Transcript
mission starts on a rooftop in [[Sentry Town]. James notices a faint blinking red light inside of an air condition vent on top of the building. James looks inside and sees the fan spinning normally, but underneath the fan is an audio log by Erik, just laying there. James destroys the fan by sticking his hand in there (with the Elemental Blades activated) and retrieves the audio log.] ERIK (AUDIO): Erik Baying, Audio Log #04. This audio log is now from a new perspective; I’ve initiated the experiment at BioLynk and it was successful. And when I noticed the experiment was starting to work I knew what was coming. The damaged it caused, sheer amounts. In kilograms, it weighed a lot. And then there was a huge blast, but I wasn’t around for that. JAMES: Whoa. So Erik IS alive. I knew it. It had to be. And he said he wasn’t around for the blast? calls. JOEY: Hey, bruh, ready for your next mission? JAMES: I just found another one of Erik’s audio log which revealed tons. JOEY: Don’t they all. What did it say? JAMES: Well it said that he was aiming for this to happen, which was obvious. But he did say he wasn’t around when it exploded. What does that supposed to mean? JOEY: I don't know. Find another audio log. JAMES: Yeah, but Underscore used to track them and help me find them. of a sudden, James hears two people yelling. James looks towards it and sees two people coming out of their house. Both of them are middle-aged. One person, the lady, is standing by the door. The other, the man, is walking down the front steps and has what appears to be one of Erik’s audio logs in his hand. LADY: You better take that to a place to see what the fuck it is! MAN: Oh yeah? Well why don’t you shut the fuck up and fucking stop it already! LADY: How dare you talk to me like this! MAN: I’m fuckin' tired of your bullshit! Go back to the strip club! LADY: How fuckin' dare you. lady runs down the steps and after the man. She chases him down the sidewalk until a few houses down, she tackles him, and they both fall. She takes the audio log and throws it down an open sewer grate in the sidewalk. JAMES: No! then takes out a knife and stabs the guy, and he dies. JAMES: That’s it, this bitch is going down. JOEY: Dude! Wait! James hangs up on Joey. He goes after the lady, takes her down with one hit of one of his [[bullets|aura bullets], and jumps into the open sewer grate, and falls into the sewer below.] is in the sewer now. Joey calls him again on his bluetooth. JOEY: Dude! Where are you? Why’d you hang up on me?! JAMES: Dude, it’s a long story, I’m in the sewers now, I’ll call you back. JOEY: What... ends spots the audio log at the far end of the room he’s in. In the room, there is sewage water flowing down the walls and towards the back, where it falls down somewhere. The audio log falls down the waterfall and the player must follow it down there using [[Speed Run] to dash towards there without touching the water. Once he is back there, he drops down. It’s a long way down and the hole splits into two paths. Once James sees the two paths, time seems to slow down and the player must decide which one to go down, and fast. Once the player chooses, James goes down the selected hole. If the player doesn’t choose, James automatically goes down the first hole.] James goes down the first hole, he will fall into the sewage water. Before he can come back up for a breath of air, there’s another drop, and this drop leads to a sewage grinding machine. James falls into the grinder and dies, and the mission automatically ends in failure. If James goes down the second hole, he will fall into the sewage water and under the water, he will see a blinking light, which is the audio log. He swims towards it (the current helps out a bit) and he will retrieve the audio log. Once he has the audio log he spots a ladder on the wall. He climbs up it and into a smaller room which has another ladder. He climbs this one and it leads him out of the sewer. Once he’s on the street once again, he plays the audio log. ERIK (AUDIO): Erik Baying, Audio Log #05. When that device went off it did exactly what I planned for it to do: that blast devastated everything around, and destroyed the experiment itself, but that blast basically revolved around me; thus, it decomposed my matter, and sucked me in. But I’m no longer Erik Baying. I’m something greater. This will be the end of my audio logs, as I have already stated the appropriate amount of information for them. JAMES: But that’s not all the information! What happened to Erik! He said he became “something greater” but what is that “something greater”?! Fuck, man. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)